Don't Wanna Break Your Heart
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Cameron/OC. Cameron got a girl pregnant. Nobody knows that the baby is Cameron's, and this secret won't be kept much longer. Cameron wants to be a better father than his dad.


**a/n: I love Cameron Frye. He's just so hot ! I wanna eat him ! so here's a fiction that I've been thinkin' of. Very excited for this ! probably won't be too long, but who knows? **

**This is from the POV of Maci Shay , Cameron's one night stand . She's pregnant , and he knows but he doesn't let anyone know that the baby is his . not even Ferris or Sloane . This is like a present day fiction , so they're still seventeen/eighteen but they have cell phones.**

I wake up from bed and am greeted by the annoying quips from my little sister. "Maci, wake up! Wake up!"

I roll my eyes and get out of bed, slapping Kara on the back. She whines and I snicker, "I feel like crap today, Kara. So leave me alone. Go tell mom and dad."

Kara coughs and looks at the floor. "You don't get to skip school, just because your _you_."

"Kara, I have heartburn, my bladder feels like it's gonna explode, my feet hurt, I'm craving all kinds of crap, and this kid will not stop kicking me," I say, pressing a hand against my stomach, "so _please_ go get mom."

I push her out of my room and go to the bathroom, immediately relieving my bladder. I climb back into bed, laying on my side and pressing the covers against my body. The baby kicks against my ribs.

Yes. The baby. My baby. I'm pregnant.

And it's Cameron Frye's.

I place a hand on my stomach and felt the baby kicking at me. "Baby," I whispered, "go back to sleep." I swear Cameron's child _never_ sleeps. At night, the baby kicks and moves around, practically coming out of me. During the day, during school, the kid kicks at my sides. Even more so whenever he or she hears Cameron's voice or even his name. This kid knows who it's father is.

Suddenly, I am greeted by the opening of a door, and I press my hands harder against my stomach. "Sweetheart," my mother says, "honey, you can't skip school."

"I haven't skipped school since I got pregnant, mom, today I don't feel well enough to go."

"Maci," my mother sighs, "you can't stay home tod-"

I cut her off, "I haven't missed _one_ day of school since the beginning of school. Let me stay today."

My mother sighs, "Fine."

I purse my lips gratefully, letting the baby kick my hand, "Thank you."

She presses her lips against my forehead and grazes my stomach with one hand, before she goes back to the door. She leaves my room, shutting the door softly behind her.

I sit up from bed, taking my hands off of my stomach, and grab my phone off of the charger from the bed stand. My iPhone is cased in a purple squishy case with a light purple baby foot on it. My mom ordered it for me whenever she was planning the baby shower. The baby shower was supposed to be a surprise, and it didn't happen yet, but my mother and sister were both horrible at keeping secrets.

I unlock my phone, typing in the password and see that I have a few text messages.

All three are from Sloane, asking baby questions.

I smile and quickly type the answers to her.

After my sister and my two brothers, Jason and Nolan go to school; my mom brings up my prenatal vitamins, along with a stack of pancakes and some orange juice. And a jar of pickles, which is my current craving. I bid her a thank you, and after I say goodbye to my father, open up the jar of pickles and gnaw on one of the green sticks. I turn on the flat screen TV and start watching a documentary on pregnancy.

I watch another episode of it, in awe of how big they are. I'm already a whale, and I don't know how much further my skin can stretch. And I'm only six months pregnant.

Suddenly, my cell phone rings, causing me to jump. I hit the answer button and say, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice sounds frantic, and I know who it is instantly. It's Cameron.

"Where are _you_?" I ask, "You should be in school."

"Doesn't matter," he states, "where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at home, Cameron. I'm fine."

He sounds like he lets out a breath.

"Your turn. Where are _you_?"

"I'm in the boy's locker room."

"How did you know I wasn't at school?"

"Sloane told me that you texted her."

I smile softly, "Yeah."

"Why are you home?"

I cough, and rub a hand over my bulging stomach. "I didn't feel good this morning. Felt like crap actually."

"So, the…urm…" he pauses, and coughs, obviously embarrassed, "baby's okay?"

I giggle, "Baby's perfect. Won't leave my ribs or my bladder alone, of course."

Cameron chuckles, "Good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I grin and feel the warmth of the baby's kick underneath my hand. "You haven't told Ferris?" It's random, but it's the first thing that comes off my mind. I know I should let him go, but I don't want to. I want to hear the rough, scratchy voice of Cameron on the other line of the phone a little longer.

"No." Cameron whispers.

I nod, "Are you going to be here whenever he or she's born?"

He sighs on the other end of the phone, "God, Maci, I have no idea. This is a lot. It's a lot to take in."

"You've had six months." I remind him, my voice breaking, tears coming to my eyes.

"I know, Mace."

I wipe the tears with the back of my hand, "Okay." My voice cracks, and suddenly, loud sobs are etching from my body.

"Aw, Maci," Cameron sighs. "I-I'm sorry."

"I-I'm fine, Cameron."

"I'm coming to see you. Unlock the door." And Cameron hangs up with those words. I lay against the bed, and try to sit up. The baby is pressing against my bladder. I succeed, and pick up a pancake, and tear it into pieces. I take a few pieces and push them into the bowl of syrup, and grab a pickle. I place the pickle underneath and put the pancake on top, and chew. It tastes like heaven.

I watch another episode of the pregnancy documentary before I hear the loud knocks on the door downstairs. I push myself from the bed, pickle in hand, and clutch the railing as I walk carefully down the stairs.

I peek through the peephole and unlock the door. I wrap a hand under my pregnant belly and look at Cameron.

"How'd you get out of school?"

"Faked puking. I told them I could just drive my car home."

"Where's Ferris?"

Cameron purses his lips, looking down at my belly, "At school."

"Oh!" I say suddenly, "Would you like to come in?"

Cameron grins, and walks in. I check the time on my phone. It's ten thirty five.

I clutch the railing and walk up the stairs carefully, hearing Cameron's footsteps coming behind me.

I make my way to my room, and lay in the bed, looking at the TV. It's still the pregnancy documentaries. I watch in awe, and see Cameron awkwardly standing on the side, "You can lie down," I say, "I'm already pregnant."

He laughs and gets into the bed. I keep my hands rolling over my stomach and my eyes locked on the TV.

Cameron smells good. Like Axe, and something natural. He smells amazingly. I want to get closer to him and nuzzle against his neck, and let him feel the baby kick. He hasn't felt the baby kick or my stomach at all since I told him I was pregnant.

I must fall asleep later, because whenever I wake up, I'm covered in blankets, and I can hear the soft murmurs of Cameron.

"You're mothers asleep, so I'm not gonna talk loud…" Cameron whispers. His head is pressed against my belly, as if he's trying to hear the baby talking, "but, I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for…not being there to feel your first kick. Sorry for not being there to see you move. For your first heartbeat. Everything. Most of all, I'm sorry to your mother," Cameron clears his throat quietly, "Maci…deserves so much better. But I want to be in your life. And I want to be in Maci's life too. But I don't want to break her heart, little guy."

I close my eyes again, and smile a little. I don't dare move, and I just listen to the sweet words that Cameron says, and soon they lull me to sleep better than any lullaby.

**a/n: so, do you like it? I know this is such an old movie, but it's amazing ! and I love it ! so here's chapter 1. –lu5mu6 **


End file.
